Cellular metabolism inevitably produces waste in an organism. Most waste products are properly excreted from the body as part of general metabolic processes. Sometimes, however, a portion of these waste substances collect within the body. These waste products are often toxic, producing various negative health issues for humans when they collect and are not excreted. Often these toxic substances collect in the cellular cytoplasm or in the interstitial fluid between cells. Many factors including inadequate fluid intake and sedentary lifestyles may exacerbate such a buildup of waste products.
It has been supposed that movement and exercise may assist in the elimination of many cellularly derived waste products. General bodily movement tends to cause layers of tissue to move relative to each other, and such movement may act to compress cellular cytoplasm and interstitial fluids, thus causing increased mobility of toxins and more efficient elimination and excretion. Many structures in the body, however, contain cellular regions that exhibit little movement in response to exercise or motion of the body. Examples may include internal organs, layers of connective tissue, and layers of adipose tissue. Additionally, many individuals may be incapable or reluctant to exercise, and thus a larger proportion of their tissue may collect unhealthy levels of cellularly derived waste products.
Waste products and toxins collected within bodily tissues may have numerous negative health effects. For example, high toxin concentrations in the interstitial fluid or the cytoplasm may stress or otherwise cause damage to cellular structures, thus causing tissue to age at an accelerated rate. Also, high concentrations of toxins in the interstitial fluid may affect cellular transport mechanisms, or affect concentration gradients established across cellular membranes. Cells may be less efficient in performing specific roles, thus taxing various physiological processes.
As such, it would beneficial to provide a way of exercising at the cellular level, such that toxins and cellular waste products would be more efficiently excreted from the body.